


My Illegal Imagination

by Prettyassmikasa



Category: Ereri - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, eren x levi - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bars, Blow Job, Bottom Eren, Coffee Shop, Drunk Sex, Endgame Ereri, Friendship, Hickeys, Karaoke, M/M, Masturbation, Slow Build, Smut, Student Eren, Teacher Levi, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Levi, barista, drunk, illegal, rough, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyassmikasa/pseuds/Prettyassmikasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day before Levi's first day of teaching at Trost District High School, Levi and Hanji arrived at a local coffee shop with a teenage barista who serves them, who is none other than Eren Jaeger. </p><p>Levi immediately catches feelings and has kinky ideas on what he'd do with him. Eren mentions he's taking one of Levi's classes along with his girlfriend, Mikasa Ackerman. A genuine friendship begins to form between Eren and Levi, but Levi wants more. </p><p>This is a Levi POV through out the whole story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Settlement

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated. I'm trying to get chapters posted every week.
> 
> follow my tumblr?  
> infinite--meow.tumblr.com

It wasn't too long before I moved into this pristine city as you would call it. Not too often do you find yourself moving out from the nice, peaceful country to a crowded urban setting. 

 

My parents died in a devastating car crash when I was around 25. I decided to change my life and move to a different place that wasn't in the country. I was already settling in and apprehending to the handful of different, distinct personalities and restaurants surrounding the local area. Like every other single 30 year old man, I live by myself in a one bedroom apartment. It's better this way, and you don't have to deal with obnoxious room mates who could turn on you any day. Thus, leaving you with a load of shitty bills. I wanted to place myself in a decent neighborhood with cheap rent. It was not hard to find this decent apartment advertised on craigslist. Surprisingly, my rent is only 350$ a month and thankfully that's including utitlities as well. Don't get me wrong, I don't make a heap load of money a year. 60,000$ salary is just enough to get me through my lonely, sexually frustrated life. Anyways, I share the laundry room in the basement with two other individuals. Their names are Erwin and Hanji. Erwin had an undercut like I do, but his hair is a platinum blonde. When he stands next to me, I barely come up to his shoulder. Hanji wore glasses and she was taller than me as well. They work at the same high school I'm going to teach at in the upcoming fall. Otherwise known as Trost District High School, it was the only job that pays well. Every so often, the three of us will go to a local bar about three blocks down. Might I add they're both heavyweight drinkers such as myself. Not often do you find people in their thirties that can handle more than five beers. One night, Hanji took too many shots of vodka and she started jumping on tables, dancing like a fucking idiot. Erwin and I had to drag her out before some pervert came along and snatched her up. Not all the time we hang out at the bar. At times, all three of us will watch movies at Erwin's. After hanging out with them for a while I've been acknowledged that Hanji is an AP Biology teacher while Erwin has been the principle of Trost for the past two years. You're damn right, I've had a couple of beers with my boss and it feels good we have the sort of friendship connection.

 

 

Now than I am settled in a pretty laid back scenery, I can relax. I decided to pursue a career here in Trost. My past couple of jobs were also teaching. When I turned 25 I taught social studies in an elementary school that only had about 60 kids that attended. Yeah, it took me less than a year to realize I despise children. For the remaining four years I taught at a community college for a criminology course. I can definitely say it wasn't as bad as teaching little shits, but the students were hell of a lot lazier. All and all, I came to a conclusion maybe teenagers won't be so bad.

 

Fast forward to August 9th, a Sunday. I am walking down the street towards a coffee shop with Hanji. She suggested to go there because they have a great selection of frappuccinos. I'm a sucker for a well-made frappucinno. It was a tad bit chilly outside, so I threw on a grey V-neck long sleeved shirt and unusually tight jeans with just my regular old tennis shoes. Of course, every inch of my clothes was spotless. Some would imply that I'm abnormally clean. Who doesn't like cleanliness though?

 

Hanji and I made it to the coffee shop. Above the door hung a worn out sign that read the words "Titan Expresso". The lighting was quite dim inside, and (I believe it was Mozart, but don't hold me to it) music. I'm not sure why this place seemed so fascinating to me. This definitely will become a scapegoat away from my semi-pathetic life. Sooner or later, I found myself sitting across from Hanji in a brown booth. Don't get me wrong, I'm not into Hanji like that. Truthfully, who knows what I'm into? I gravitated towards females when I was teenager up until my mid 20's. My mother always told me I have too high of standards, and it's true. I do deserve someone who's just as decent as I am. I had a girlfriend named Petra about five years ago, but a certain chemistry/spark didn't do it for me. Don't make me mention she was clingy as hell. When I went out to clubs with friends, she'd text me and call me until I picked up. Bitches like that make me cringe. I wanted to ask Erwin or Hanji if they had any chick friends to socialize with. There was something holding me back from asking. Maybe I might sound desperate if I did ask. It all happened at once, when a young face, a waiter at Titan Expresso approached our table. 

'


	2. Lunatic Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning now, these chapter titles will be named from my OTP playlist.  
> Lunatic Eyes ~ Invisible Full Moon

"Hello, my name is Eren and I will be your server this evening. What can I get you guys to drink?" he asked us. His personality, right off the bat seems a little bit bubbly. That doesn't change the fact that I've never seen such a young teenager with such beautiful. emerald eyes. My heart stopped. My breathing became very hasty. I could not for the life of me take my eyes off his. His hair was also difficult to not inspect. It is the perfect shade of brown. From what I can conclude, he doesn't brush it a lot. He probably slicks it back with his hand. Don't even let me mention what I would do just to run my hand through his hair.

"Levi!" Hanji snaps her finger in my face.

I shook my head and immediately went from my imagination back to reality. Sighing deeply, I responded.

"What kind of frappucinnos do you have that doesn't contain any mint?" 

He stayed silent for a moment, gathering answers for me. I took advantage at every second and studied more of his adolescent face. Thank god there was not a single blemish on his face, which isn't normal for someone his age. What the hell am I saying? I don't know how old he is! Anyways, he has thin pink lips and well kept eyebrows. I completely hate myself for thinking a teenager working at some fancy coffee shop is attractive. I sincerely feel so guilty about it. All of this sexual anger is being brought up again, just from this one kid. 

"Well uhhh, we have chocolate chip, white macadamia nut, marshmallow, fudge brownie. My personal favorite would be marshmallow. I'd say that's my specialty." he finally replied to me. His specialty huh? Wonder what the hell makes it special.

I couldn't tell if my burning face was noticeable at all. Am I embarrassed about it? No, of course not. What is he going to do, tell all of his friends an old man was blushing at him? Like they would get all hype over something that silly.

"Well _Eren_ ," I put emphasis on his name. "I will take one of your famous marshmallow frappucinnos then." I attempted to have a passionate tone in my voice to give off a good impression. 

"Okay, sir. I will be back with your drinks." He nods and takes off to do his job. I didn't even mention what he was wearing. He has on a white collared shirt, almost skin tight khaki pants and brown work shoes along with his cute brown apron tied in the back. As soon as his back faced towards me, I took a moment to glance at his assets. Definitely toned and firm. That's fantastic for me. Firm enough for me to grab hold and...I'm not going to finish that sentence. Now I'm wondering what kind of extracurricular activities he does to have a nice fit body.

"Levi!" Hanji snapped her fingers in my face, again.

"What?"

"What is up with you? You keep staring at our waiter, and your face is redder than a ripe tomato." Her face went from serious to a mischievous grin. Oh lord.

"Oh, someone's got a little illegal crush." She grinned widely at me and I automatically became irritated. At the same time, I am in the wrong for having illegal, vivid imaginations.

Hanji says to me, "Come on, you can be honest with me. I won't judge you for anything. You know I'm not that type of person." Her voice became a little comforting. Although I know everything about this woman, can I really blurt out I have the hots for a younger guy?

However, she doesn't specifically know my sexuality. Hell I don't even know my own preference. That, religion, and my past life are subjects I like to keep to myself. Once in a while when I'm having a conversation with someone I'll them I don't like church.

"Well, he's cute yeah. Looks like he's in high school or some shit." I blatantly told her. Would it be weird or creepy to question if he goes to Trost District High School? 

"I'm going to ask him if he attends TDHS."

What the actual fuck? Sometimes I believe Hanji can read my mind. Although it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to know what I was thinking about.

About 4 minutes later, the Eren kid brought back our drinks. His delicate small hands were gripped around our styrofoam cups. He set Hanji's cup in front of her and placed mine in front of me. Did I mention he was fucking bending over while setting down our drinks? Every single bone in my body was forced back from grabbing his skinny figure and spanking him until the sun rose.

"Say Eren," Hanji looked up at him "You start high school tomorrow don't you? I'm just asking because I feel like I've seen your face before." She could of told me she's seen him around instead of making fun of me for thinking he's cute. That would've been helpful.

Eren gave a cute half smile. Did I just say he was cute? He was more than cute. His body had a perfect, tanned complexion. Also from what I can see, he has some pretty toned out biceps.

"Yes, I start my sophomore year tomorrow at Trost District." he replied.

Well fuck, of course he goes to the high school I'm starting tomorrow. I might as well fucking move countries if he's in one of my classes. Just imagining him staying after school one day and....

Stop. The hell am I thinking? He's at most 16 years old. Why is an old shit like me thinking like this? It's only my fucked up imagination though. Like hell anything would happen.

"Interesting..." Hanji said as she was studying Eren. More creepily than I am might I add. "So you might have me for Intro to Biology." I forgot she teaches one sophomore class a semester.

Eren's eyes lit up and he grinned," Yes I do! You're Miss Zoe correct? I heard you're so nice and laid back!" This brat's little enthusiasm is something else. High spirits like a mother fucker.

"I think I have you, Mrs. Illse for Geometry, Coach Pixus for weight lifting," _Figures_. "And some new teacher for Intro to Criminology."

Really? Yeah, you heard the son of a bitch. He's in my Criminology elective class. Of course. Not only am I going to see his face for an entire god damn semester, but I'm probably going to have a raging hard boner just from him being there. Why am I so pissed about this? Wasn't I just imagining spanking him? Making him stay after class? Maybe he could be the reason my teaching privileges could be fucked over for the rest of my life. 

"You must be talking about Mr. Ackerman right here." Hanji informs him. The bitch leans over the table to pat my back and smirks over at me. Eren looks over at me and our eyes meet again. This time, his smile looked extremely genuine. I couldn't tell if he was barely blushing or that's just what his face naturally does.

"Hi Mr. Ackerman!" he says to me.

"You can just call him Levi, and call me Hanji outside of school. We don't mind right?" She elbows my arm.

She's a lot more skilled at making conversation. No, scratch that. Had this been some senior or some good-looking chick in her 20's, I would have no problem chatting.

"Well then, pleased to meet you then Levi!"

The brat holds his hand out to me. Just my luck. I probably won't be able to get out of this booth for eternity. I'm just going to act like I'm being a courteous human being and shake his hand back.

"Eren was it? The pleasure is mine." I reply back, making sure I didn't sound like a creepy old pervert.

I reached my hand out to shake his and our hands connected. Immediately, I felt something I haven't felt in a very long time. I didn't want to let go. If I didn't, I would've put it down my pants. I retreated anyways before my dick thought for me instead of my brain. I nonchalantly looked down at my pants. It's good I'm wearing darker color jeans. My half hard on can't be noticeable from where he's standing, or is it?

"I do believe my girlfriend is in the same class with me in your Criminology class." he blurted out to me.

 

Game on.

 


	3. I'm not over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellberg ft. Tash - I'm Not Over

"Well I need to get back to work, my boss might kill me for chitchatting too long."

Before he's able to walk away, I pull a five dollar bill out of my wallet and hand it to him. His eyes looked like they were actually smiling when I held it out to him.

"Here, it's for my frap. For being one of the best I have ever had." I said to him. Our eyes still locked, he replied back.

"One of the best? I'm sure I could be number one."

Is that a challenge you brat?

"Thank you for this though. I appreciate it."

He stuffs the bill in his back pocket where his nice fucking ass was. He waved at us and headed off.

"Well, your little crush has a babe!" she whispered to me.

I ignored her and she offered to pay for my drink. We both walked out together. As I went to step out the door, I turned around to look and see what he was doing. Shockingly, our eyes met again. He turned away immediately and I stepped out the door.

"I'm sorry." Hanji blurted out.

"What for?"

"Your little boyfriend has a girlfriend!"

I hate her so much. Shitty glasses. I fucking hate it when people taunt me. Although, it did give me all night to think about what I'm going to do about that little shit. Hanji and I walked back to our apartment duplex.

"See ya tomorrow!" She winked and walked inside her apartment. 

I yanked my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door. I stepped inside and shut it, locking it back. Without any hesitation, I punched the wall next to me. Not hard enough to hurt myself or anything but was still frustration that needed to be channeled out some how. I rushed to the bathroom and stripped off every single piece of clothing. I turned the hot water on all the way and stepped in with a half hard on. It hasn't even been 12 hours and I have never felt so stressed out. If anything went past us having a student-teacher relationship my life will be fucked over. Let me fucking tell you something. If I desperately want something, I get it. I strive and achieve for it like any human being would. What am I thinking? I'm a damned 30 year old man. No no no, I can't keep telling myself that. No one has to know about my attraction to Eren, well with the exception of Hanji. Definitely will have to talk to her as soon as possible so she doesn't run her mouth to Erwin. Even though he's an acquaintance of mine, he'd fire me right on the spot no matter our relationship. 

With all of this processing through my head, I let the shower water pour on top of my body. The only relaxing part of my day today is this shower. Ever so gently, I placed my hand around my member and I began to rub it. Images of Eren surfacing my mind, running through my thoughts and piercing my inner pervert. Bad, fucked up, illegal kind of kinky thoughts. I wanted to fuck him in his work place, on my couch, on my kitchen table, in the shower, my bed, in the class room, the locker rooms. All of the different images came to my mind one at a time. After pumping myself for a good while, I climaxed and looked down as the liquid hit the shower floor. I sighed deeply and finished my shower and headed to bed soon after.  

 

The next morning, I woke up around 5 a.m. and packed my supplies up in a messenger bag and leftover "just in case" supplies in a regular old backpack. We are supposedly allowed to dress casual. So basically anything is fine as long as you're not naked. I go the comfort way instead of being annoyingly stylish.  I threw on a navy blue V-neck shirt that showed the very discreet amount of chest hair I have. I took a second look in the mirror and also realized it showed off my toned chest and neckline. The sleeves shaped out my semi-large biceps. Along with the shirt, I have on a pair of dark jeans and my usual black tennis shoes. I didn't bother spending any time on my hair. Just ran a comb through it once and it looks acceptable. I cooked up some of my infamous waffles and scarfed them down, trying to speed my pace up. Poured some coffee in a styrefoam cup, brushed my teeth and headed on out. The weather outside is magnificent. Such a beautiful day to start my first day of teaching. I hopped into my car and drove off. Thankfully the school is only 5 minutes away. I came up to the "teachers only" parking lot and parked as close as possible. Oh by the way, I'm driving a convertible, black, 2015 Audi A3. Yeah, that's a fucking 50,000$ car. Before my parents died, they handed over all of their savings to me. Trust me, I haven't put a dent in the money I have in the bank. I could've bought a nice ass house and lived in it for the rest of my life. I feel more at ease living in an apartment with 2 coworkers.

Eventually, I pull my teacher ID out of my wallet to enter through the back of the building. I was told a week ago we'd meet in the library to lay down rules. But before Erwin did any of that, he introduced me to all of the current teachers.

"Let me introduce Levi Ackerman, he will be teaching Criminology 101 for all grades. Please give a round of applause and wish him luck at Trost High." Erwin announced, looking for at me and smiling. All of the teachers clapped and gave me warm, welcoming smiles.

After the clapping stopped, Erwin went over the obvious rules. For example, we're forbidden to smoke on school premises, or talk about a religion, or physical punishment. And of course Principle Erwin Smith went over the last rule.

  
"Absolutely no interacting with students outside of school without MY permission. I don't care if it's studying or tutoring. If it is outside this school's perimeter, you will be suspended from teaching at Trost High."

His voice was serious. He's not one to be fucked around with. He continued on, "If any teacher knows about a sort of situation from another you are to come and let me know."

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath,

"That is all. You all are dismissed to your classrooms. You're more than welcome to come into the teacher's lounge before school and on your lunch."  
Everyone stood up from their seat and they disappear out the door. From what I saw, I would say there;s about 50 teachers, half women half men all dressed in more fancy attire than me. Not only that, but I look the youngest along with Hanji. We both stood up and she followed me to my classroom. Above my door it read "Levi Ackerman Criminology 101." There's only 2 floors to the high school and my classroom is 201. Hanji's is two doors down from mine. The classroom between us is Mr. Oluo, who teaches chemistry. He looked around his early 40's. Definitely not my type at all. Well, I walked into my classroom and it looks fairly clean, but it could use some work. I sat at my chair and Hanji sat on my desk. I wasn't in any mood to scold her for having her ass sitting on my desk.

"So.... what are you going to do about Eren? You heard the boss."

Fuck her and her curiosity.

"Hmph." I muttered and turned away from her. She giggled.  
If she were in my position it wouldn't be so funny. We continued to converse about something else like what the students will behave like, etc etc. The bell rang when the time hit 7:00. That meant students were dismissed from the gym and cafeteria to head to class.

"Good luck Ackerman!" Hanji winked at me.

Before she walked out the door I said, "Hey Hanji, you wouldn't ever tell Erwin if..." I couldn't manage to finish my sentence but I think she knew the rest. She gave me a comforting smile and shook her head no. Do I trust her? I'm not sure how close she is with Erwin, but I should still be careful.

I checked my roster and I don't have Jaeger until my last class along with his girlfriend. The first part of my day went smooth. The students were well behaved for the most part. I didn't make them do anything their first day, homework wise that is. Just handed everyone a syllabus, went over my rules and had them write one paragraph on why they enrolled in my class. My planning period is third period, which is when lunch occurs. I met Hanji in the teacher's lounge with Erwin and vice principle Gunter. He seemed like an okay guy. I couldn't see myself associating with him. Anyways, I only brought broccoli and cheese soup. We all sat there in silence scarfing down our food. I waved them off and I returned to my classroom.

Time passed and it became 1:45. Fourth period starts at 1:50. I sat at my chair, legs crossed and awaited for the last class of students to arrive. Eren, his girlfriend, and a blond haired boy walked next to him. The first thing Eren does is that he turns to me and smiles. I give him a nod and look down at my roster so I wasn't looking at him any longer than I needed to. The bell rang at 1:50 for class to start. Everyone took a seat and I gazed at every single one of them. Of course Eren and my eyes met again and I immediately concentrated. 

"Alright, well I'm Mr. Ackerman and this is Criminology 101." I briefly announced. "I want everyone to get out a piece of paper and write 1-2 paragraphs on why you took this class and what you want to get out of it. I expect proper spelling, your name and date at the top left hand corner."

I crossed my legs in my seat and watched as the class worked. Every now and then I saw Eren look up at me. Yeah, that's right. Look at me you sexy barista. It was almost too frequent. Maybe he had the same sort of attraction towards me?

Get a grip of yourself, Levi! You have a class to focus on.

Suddenly, I heard a crackling noise in the back of the class. I stood up and walked down the aisles of desks making my way to a brown haired female, munching on Doritos.  I sigh and look down at the girl. When I called roll, I remember her name is Sasha. 

"Sasha, I'll make an exception for this one day. After that, no more food is to be brought back in here." I turned to face the rest of the class. "That goes for everyone here. There will be consequences if I catch any of you."

Sasha nodded and dumped the crumbs from the bottom of the bag into her mouth. I held my hand out, offering to throw the bag away. She handed it to me and I tried to make the shot into the trash can from where I was standing. Obviously I'm no basketball player so I missed. Some of the class giggled and went back to work. Before I took a seat, I bent over and picked up the bag and threw it away. Damn, the class is probably laughing and pointing out my ass sticking out from bending over. Whatever. I headed back to my seat and the first thing I did was glance over at Jaeger to see him...blushing? Wait no, why the hell is he blushing? What the hell?

Did he....?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's any typos.


	4. This means war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!  
> This Means War- Avenged Sevenfold

No, it must have had something to do with Mikasa. Maybe she winked at him. No, why would she turn around in her seat just to wink at him? If that's his girlfriend he shouldn't be blushing like _that._

The bell rang at 3:00 for 4th period to be dismissed.

"Please leave your paper on your desk. See everyone tomorrow."

I received a couple of goodbyes from my students. Eren's trio was the last one to exit.

"Bye Levi!" he shouted on his  way out the door. I heard some bickering from Mikasa and Armin about "why did you call him by his first name?" I rolled my eyes and held back a chuckle. I believe he's the only one with my permission to call me Levi.

I grabbed every paper off everyone's desk and packed them in a folder that read "4th Period." I packed it in my messenger bag and headed out the door, locking it. Hanji coincidentally exited her classroom at the same time.

"Hey short stuff!" 

She thinks it's funny to make fun of my height. It has lingered over me my whole life. Not a lot of women find me attractive because of the sole purpose I am 5'2. Every other part of my body is perfect, my figure, my hair, my face, my nose, my teeth. Unfortunately my height is a big fucking deal. Back to me and Hanji, we walked out of the school and to the parking lot together.

"Well, I'm going to Walmart to pick up some necessities. See you tomorrow!" 

I waved at her as she sped out of the parking lot. She drives a 2010 Toyata Camry and I swear this woman cannot drive. I can't bring myself to ride with her anywhere. I value my life. I unlocked my car, throwing my book bags in the passenger seat. I drove home and began to go over the student's papers. Keep in mind, we're not supposed to give out any graded work the first day so this was only a warm up. I read through my 1st and 2nd period first. I had some of the usual _I took this class because I wanted to._ Ah, of course you did. And some of the papers were  _hopefully this class is an easy A_. What a bunch of high school punks. Just for that, this class won't be an easy A. _  
_

I came across Mikasa.... _Ackerman?_ She's an Ackerman too? Why didn't I pay attention to that on the roster? Right. Too busy eyeing Eren is why. For all I know, Mikasa and I could be related. Anyways, I looked at her paper that read,

_I wanted to have at least one class with my boyfriend, Eren. My father also majored in Criminology so I thought I might learn some about it._

Not bad little Ackerman. However, you have failed to realize your boyfriend is mine. Ah well, let me rephrase that. He will be mine. Only in my fucked up imagination. Lastly, I picked up Eren's.

_I enrolled in this class because I wanted to major in Criminology when I graduated. I hope the new teacher will tell me his experiences about college and how he got his degree._

Ugh, his hand writing wasn't hardly eligble. Knowing now we have something in common makes it better. I'll definitely have to pull him aside one day, setting all of the perverted thoughts aside. Like my dick would ever listen to me when it comes to Eren Jaeger. 

Now that I've went over everyone's papers, what do I do now? Clearly Hanji can't hang out and Erwin will probably be busy as fuck until our fall break. I really am lonely. Not a loner, but just lonely. Would it be weird to go to the bar by myself? Some of the regulars there already know my face and have conversed with me from time to time. Ah what the hell, couldn't hurt right? I decided to keep on the shirt I'm wearing and change into a pair of jeans with some distress at the knees. Grabbed my keys, out the door and I decided to drive, even though it's 3 blocks away. I arrived 2 minutes later and I checked my phone. 7:59 p.m. Also, had one text from Hanji that read,

_Hey Levi! I'll be at the Armor around 8:30 if you want to just drink your problems away with me! ^_^ ttyl!_

The parking lot looked half empty, so I parked relatively close. I'm not surprised I have the nicest car in the parking lot. My sexy Audi stands out like a goddess. After admiring my car, I walked in the bar. I didn't count but I estimated about 10 people are in here and that's not including the bartender. I made my way to a booth towards the back and took a seat. 2 minutes of waiting a tallish dirty blonde boy approached my table. He couldn't be any older than 15, he looks way too young. He's not bad looking either.

"Hi, the name's Farlan. What can I get ya?" he said casually.

"Beer."

"Right, be back in a flash."

He headed off and not even a minute afterwards he sets a beer in front of me. He asked if he could get me anything else but I replied I'm all good. Beer is my favorite drink when I'm not trying to get shit faced. It's just enough to get a little buzz and let loose. I turned to my left and two girls stood in front of my booth. One was a shit ton taller than other. She had brown hair that was slicked back into a ponytail and a short blonde girl with the most adorable smile.  _Adorable._ Come on Levi, really? You don't use the words.

"Need some company?" The tall one asked. 

I shrugged. Why the hell not? I motioned them to sit.

"I'm Ymir, and this little blondie right here is Historia." 

Ymir had her arm around Historia while introducing each other. Hm, lesbians? And they're not bad looking either. 

"Nice to meet you!" Historia said. Her voice sounded sweet and innocent. What is she doing in a bar?

"Levi." I introduced myself to them.

"So what do you do around here?" Ymir asked.

"I'm a teacher at Trost." 

They both looked at each other and smiled. 

"We go to Trost! It's our senior year so we'll be graduating sooner or later." Ymir informed me.

Historia had a blush on her face. She also seemed a little shy. I decided not to engage conversation with her until she brought up something interesting.

"If you can't tell, this my girlfriend. We've been together since sophomore year."

"Long time to be dating someone." I smiled at both of them. "Congratulations you two. My longest was 5 years. I haven't dated in fucking forever." 

"You into boys or girls?" Ymir asked me.  _Shit_. 

I shrugged in response, hoping they'd understand since they're both lesbians. Ymir released Historia from her arm and grabbed a cigarette out of her pocket and lit it. I passed the ash tray over to her. I quit smoking when I turned 25, so it was a little tempting. 

"Want a hit?" she asked. I shook my head no. I presume if I took that hit I'd drive to the gas station and buy a pack, putting me back at square one. 

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, I thought I was into boys when I hit my teenage years. Something didn't seem right about it, the chemistry wasn't there." Ymir told me.

"That's exactly what I said." I replied. Seriously, didn't I just say I didn't feel a spark/chemistry with Petra?

"I met this wonderful woman two years ago." She took a hit off her cigarette and kissed Historia on the cheek. She giggled and leaned onto Ymir's shoulder. They really do seem right for each other. But what seems right for me? I need to get my shit together. 

"Levi!" I heard a voice come from the entrance. It was Hanji, trying to scope out where I was sitting. 

"Oi, Hanji!" I raised my hand up and motioned for her to come towards me. 

"There you are! I didn't think you'd actually show up." She sat next to me in the booth and looked at the two females across from us.

"Who are they?" she asks me. 

"Ymir." she points at herself. Pointing at Historia she says, " Historia." 

Hanji studied them for a moment and held out her hand. Is she ten years old? You don't greet somebody you first met with a high five. The two girls high fived her back, giving off a friendly welcome. Ymir finished her cigarette and left it in the ash tray.

"Well, we have to get going before her parents flip the heck out. We'll be back here on Friday!" Ymir and Historia get out of the booth and wave at us. 

As soon as they left, Hanji took a sit across from me. Farlan approached our table soon after.

"What can I get for ya ma'am?" 

"I think one Vegas bomb will do me." She answers him.

Oh god. She's going for the shot. If you don't know what a Vegas bomb, it is Redbull mixed with some type of whiskey and some type of butterscotch liquor. I don't have much information about it, but these are her favorite. She gulps the drink down and raises her fist in the air.

"Hell yeah!" She screams. 

Some of the people turned around to see who was screaming. Embarrassing as all fucking hell. I don't like it when attention is being gravitated towards me at all. I have nothing to do with this crazy woman.

"Shut the fuck up Hanji!" I said to her. "Why are you being so loud?! It's a Wednesday night!" 

She giggled and sat back down in her seat. I checked my phone. 9:30 p.m. Time to head back on home.

"Yo, I'll see you tomorrow!" I went to pay Farlan and left out the building. The place started getting pretty packed. I think Hanji makes a goal to embarrass the shit out of me, but I don't think she does it to be mean.

 

 

I woke up the next morning, same time, grabbed my coffee. I didn't bother packing lunch. I can't lie, I'm just too tired and lazy to make food. That takes something called  _time_ and  _effort._ I decided to maybe dress a little more appropriate rather than a teenager. I could easily blend in and make it seems like I'm a high schooler. I dug through my closet and found a maroon collared shirt and a pair of khakis. I don't remember wearing khakis since I graduated college. I'd be damned if I have gained any weight since then. 

Pfft, I'm always right. They do fit perfectly. They're a little tight around my hips and ass but who's going to complain? I know Eren won't. 

 

 

Today, I made my classes get straight to work. We read through most of Chapter 1 today and I handed them a worksheet to complete in class. If they didn't finish it I decided to be a nice fucker and let them finish it by tomorrow. When it became my lunch period, I met Hanji in the teacher's lounge. 

"What, you didn't bring anything?" she asked.

I shook my head no. Guess what she does? She digs out a kiwi from her fruit salad with her fingers and offers it to me. There is no telling where her hands have been.

"Ew, no! Your filthy hands have touched it. I'll survive for the rest of the day."

She stuck her tongue out at me and continued to eat.

"You know, there's also an Ackerman in my class." I informed Erwin who was sitting across from me.

"I was meaning to ask you about that. I assumed the two of you might be related." He looked up at me, wiping his lips off with a napkin. "The two of you look alike. You should ask her about her family."

I might, just not so soon in the semester. Oh  _lord_. Okay, what if Mikasa and I are long lost brother and sister? Following me here? What if her and Eren get married. He would be my  _step brother_. Hell no. That relationship is going to end.

 

Finally, 4th period came and of course, the trio (I just call them that now, it was either that or butt buddies, but that's Eren and I's nickname) were the last ones to enter my classroom. Mikasa and Eren's hands unlinked as they stepped into the class. Like my previous two classes, I went over Chapter 1 with them briefly and it seemed like this class is better at participating and answering questions.

All of a fucking sudden, I hear a crackling noise similar to what I heard yesterday.

"Alright Sasha, meet me after class. I warned you yesterday."

She leaned over to the side to show her face.

"But I'm not eating anything!" she yelled from the back.

"Is that so..." I muttered out. I stood up to search for the culprit. All eyes on me. "Who's the sneaky son of a bitch who wants to hide from me?" My tone was a bit playful but more over serious.

Some of the class started bursting out laughing when I cursed. The last aisle I made my way through had Mikasa in the front, Eren aka  _my butt buddy_ , a short buzz cut kid named Connie, and Sasha. In Eren's lap, I glanced and eyed a Doritos bag. He seriously isn't talented at being sneaky. He had the perfect opportunity when I was inspecting the rest of the class to hide it in his damn backpack or something.

"Jaeger, you're staying with me after school." I scolded him. The Mikasa girl glared at me. Bitch, he's mine for the afternoon so don't get your hopes up. I smirked at her and walked back towards my desk.

 

The bell rang at 3. To my knowledge, the blonde haired boy that hangs around Eren, his name is Armin. The trio left without Eren.  When everyone left, I walked over to shut the door.

"I'm sorry, sir." he blurted out. I shook my head and sat on Mikasa's desk, facing towards him. 

"I thought I informed everyone yesterday absolutely no eating in my classroom. You failed to obey me." 

Okay, that last part made me sound like a sex craved sadist. The sadist part isn't true though. Eren didn't seem too happy when I briefly reminded him about my food rule.

"I really am sorry. I didn't have any lunch. My dad is never home and my mom is still in the hospital being treated for leukemia. So the Doritos are the only food I'd have to eat for the rest of the day."

Ah, this poor kid. I feel bad for keeping him behind class. He really just opened up to me right there. Even if I am what people call "an asshole" I do have a heart...I think. Brushing all of my dirty thoughts aside I pushed myself to help him. 

"I didn't eat lunch either, want to go grab something to eat with me?" I planned on driving somewhere to eat anyways. I awaited his response.

For some odd reason, his face turned red. He gulped and continued to look at me. Silence drifted through the atmosphere of the room for a minute before I broke it. Eren Jaeger, was once again blushing like he was yesterday. My theory was correct. Him blushing does in fact have something to do with me.

"Oi brat, why are you blushing?" I honestly had to ask this before I went insane. The suspense is killing me.

He hid his face with his hands. Come on Eren, you're a big boy.

"I'm sorry!" 

"Stop apologizing." I ran my hand through my hair, and looked at the boy again. "So this is the last time I'm going to ask you. Do you want to go get something or not?"

I decided to drop the subject on why he was blushing. Clearly I wouldn't get an answer. His hands came down to his lap and he looked into my eyes.

"Please." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Chapter 5 won't be too long, we'll be getting down to the nitty gritty soon.


	5. Lamb Game between ♂ and ♂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine - Lamb Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would appreciate what you think so far!

Dead silence the whole car ride there. We didn't even speak when we left the school. I intended on making it less awkward by talking to him, but what the fuck was I supposed to talk about? Usually he's the bubbly outgoing one who initiates a conversation. The tension remained strong in the car ride to the restaurant I was driving us to. We arrived at an unpopular buffet that's approximately 15 minutes away from my apartment. I intended to pick out a place where no one ever goes just so no one finds out about Eren and myself. We finally arrived in the somewhat dead parking lot. You know me, parking near the entrance. Eren and I made our way through the door and into the restaurant. The inside of the building was almost like Titan Expresso. Very dim, almost romantic lighting. The aroma of food made its way to my nostril and I looked over to Eren eyeballing the buffet. Poor guy. I bet no one has taken him to eat at a buffet before. I walked up to the register with Eren trailing behind me and I paid the cashier for 2 buffets. She handed us two cups and I handed one to Eren.

"Get whatever you want. It's on me." I told him.

I'd rather have him on me though, riding my cock.

Shut up Levi, we're in a public facility. No dirty thoughts allowed.

I wandered off leaving Eren to choose the food of his liking. I'm not a very big fan of greasy foods so I picked myself out a chicken breast, some corn on the cob and green beans. Eren was still making his way down every station. He gazed at every piece of food with excitement. It's like if someone got him a new car for his birthday. The expression on his face was priceless yet enjoyable knowing I'm treating the boy well. 10 points to Gryffindor. I walked back towards the very last booth way in the back away from everyone else. Me picking out a seat in the very back had absolutely nothing to do with having Eren with me. It has always been a habit. I just don't like eavesdroppers. I sat down not laying a finger on my food waiting for Eren to find me. He did about 4 minutes later holding...2 plates of food? He literally has two fucking plates of food. Not only that, he stacked the food on top of each other. I saw pizza on top of spaghetti, corn on top of the pizza, fries spread across both plates. Just a mountain of junk food on both plates. That's truly fucking embarrassing. What am I complaining for? Aren't I the one that said "get whatever you want"? I doubt he'll even eat half of it.

"Oi, you seriously plan on eating all of that?"

He nodded and began to dig in before I could even lift my silverware up from the table. I chuckled under my breath and starting eating my food. Before I could munch on this beautiful piece of fried chicken, I hear sucking noises. I tilt my head up and see Eren sucking on his corn on the cob. You're going to be surprised but I didn't even envision anything perverted of it. I just started laughing my ass off. Tears of laughter dripped down my face making me set my fried chicken back on my plate. Ugh. Now I feel like Hanji. I am attracting attention to our table but I didn't care. 

"What's so funny Levi?" he asks innocently.

"You! Why on earth are you sucking on your corn?"

"Because the flavor tastes so good!"

"Tch, you funny shit."

He finished sucking on the corn and actually started eating it like a natural human being. He placed the finished corn on the cob on his plate and grinned really wide. Cheeky bastard. 

"Your face." I said to him.

Leftover pieces of corn remained on the side of his lips. I leaned over the table with a napkin and wiped the yellow leftovers off his lips.

"Thanks." Eren muttered. I nod in response.

I looked down to view his plates. Damn, he really did eat every last crumb, slurp every last noodle and chew every last bite. Without me noticing, Eren pushes the empty plates to the side and a busser boy came by and picked them up. He set his arms on the table and I guess he was waiting for me to finish my food. Eventually I did and I pushed my empty plates to the side for the busser boy to come take them. The boy comes by and takes them leaving only our cups on the wooden table.

"I'm sorry I've been so quiet. When I'm starving my brain can't really process right." he admitted to me.

I thought this would be my opportunity to question him as to why he blushes frequently.

"Alright then, so you will answer my question as to why you were blushing at me?" The resonance in my voice became very serious. 

I'm destined to find out why. I didn't take my eyes off him for one single second. I examined his expressions for a bit longer until all of the blood in his body rushed to his face. Like usual. The same blushed face he made in class instantly came up again.

"Just like that." I nodded towards his direction pointing out his face. 

I can't make myself mad at him. I'm not even supposed to be here with him right now. Proceed with caution Levi.

"Look, you don't have to tell-"

"I feel different around you. I guess nervous is the word you're looking for."

He took in a deep breath and exhaled like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Like a needed sense of relief.

"Kid, you don't need to feel nervous around me. Unless I'm drunk, which you won't witness that."

I'm trying to comfort him but at the same time it's a little fun to tease him. Am I teasing him? I damn will try.

"I'm sorry Levi, I'll try not to blush around you."

"I don't care that you do. I just wanted to know why. That's all."

Don't make him feel uncomfortable. That's the last thing I want to do. 

"Well I should get going. Mikasa is probably worried sick about me. I'm scared to check my phone."

Yeah, she's probably jealous because I can treat him to a delectable dinner.

"Allow me to escort you home, Eren."

The look on his face was a puzzled look.

"Are you sure?" he asked me for assurance.

"Yes. I would." I paused for a moment to gather my thoughts. Suddenly, something popped in my head. "In fact, I wouldn't mind taking you out once a week. All the food you just ate could last you an entire week."

"Really? Surely you'd get annoyed with me after a while."

"Not at all, but under one condition."

Alright, here it goes.

"You can never speaking of us doing ANYTHING together. I could lose my job."

His pupils widened as soon as I finished my sentence.

"Deal!"

He agreed! That's step number one to winning his love. I mean uh, friendship. A nice genuine friendship with a boy half my age.

"Don't mention anything to your girl either. That also might cause an uproar of events."  

"You're absolutely right." He makes a zipper motion at his lips.

I checked my phone. Shit, 6:00 already?

"I need to take you home. It's getting late." I told him.

"Wish I could stay longer. It sucks me being only 16. When I turn 18 I'll be able to hang out all night! And I also wanted to talk to you about other things."

Things huh? Well, that did make me flashback remembering Eren wanted to know my past dealing with criminology. 

"Next time, alright?" 

I stood up out of the booth and shook the boy's hair. Fuck it's soft. I want to run my hand through it so bad. To embrace every stand, caressing his hair gently and calling him a good boy. Enough of my erotic imaginations.

"Ugh, I'm so full. I don't want to get up." he complained.

He put his arms around his stomach and closed his eyes, letting out a quiet groan. Fuck you Eren. That didn't even sound like groan you make when your belly hurts. Shit shit shit, that sounded hot. God dammit! All of the blood in my body transferred to my dick. I wanted to hear it again and again and again. I have to head home as soon as possible, so to speed things up I offered my hand out to him. He grabbed hold and I pulled him out of the booth. I purposely took a precise second to have a whiff of his scent. God, I'm so fucked up. Getting myself all worked up over  _him_. 

"Shall we?" I motioned a hand for him to walk in front of me.

The scent traveled past my nose again. When he started walking off I glanced down at my pants. Not sure how it's not buldging out. Maybe my dick is in a certain position. Good job motherfucker. 

I met Eren outside and noticed him leaning against the passenger seat door.

"So how did you afford this expensive car? I'm jealous. This is my dream car, but in white."

"My parents died, received their savings. Anything else?"

I walked to stand in front of him, forgetting I had to drive his ass home.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope you're okay."

Eren. He has a pure teenage heart. You can see it through his delicate emerald eyes.

"If you want, I'll let you drive it one day."

"Really! You're so freaking cool Levi!" Eren's voice became ecstatic and extraordinary. The smile on his face pleased every single emotion I have towards him.

"Don't mention it kid, now get in."

I pressed the unlock button and walked over to the other side. He was already in the car before I even opened the door. I hopped in and started the ignition.

"Tell you what Jaeger. Next time it's sunny outside I'll bring the hood down and we can drive around the city."

"Promise?" he asked as he crossed his legs getting in a comfortable position.

"Promise."

I backed out of the almost deserted parking lot and drove off. He presented me the directions on the way to his house. It's still about a 15 minute drive.

"What kind of music do you listen to?" he asked me.

"Mostly rock, what about you?"

"Sweet, me too!"

When I have a passenger in the car, I always keep the music off. A lot of people I know don't like rock. Erwin doesn't even like rock. He's more of a country music man himself. So far Hanji and Eren are the only two I'll have the radio turned on around. I plugged my phone into the auxiliary chord and handed Eren my phone.

"Pick something out."

His eyes wandered on my phone screen as he scrolled through the thousands of songs.

"Ah! Here we go! You have my favorite on here!"

He pressed on the song and I turned the volume on, treble up half way and bass up half way.

Avenged Sevenfold-Victim started to serenade inside my car. This wasn't my absolute favorite but still is one of my favorites.

"Good choice Jaeger." I admitted to him.

I reached my arm around him and patted his back. I can definitely feel a friendship forming slowly but precisely. Reminding myself; a forbidden friendship. On the bright side, he graduates in two years. I glanced over to him and noticed he was mumbling the words to the song. To make him feel more enjoyable I began to sing along with the song. He instantly joined in, no hesitation. Our voices synced together as we sang along to it. Both of our vocals together sounded beautiful. Upsetting as it was, the song ended as I pulled into his drive way. I peered through the window and saw a decent two story house. I looked over to see Eren grabbing his pack pack off the car floor. He then turned his head to make eye contact.

"I'll see you tomorrow sir."

That cute smile came back to his face. I nodded at him.

"I had fun today Eren. I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled right at him.

Today felt....adventurous. He definitely is a sweet caring boy. He has a lot of potential. So alas, I drove home and plopped myself on the couch unbuttoning my pants and sliding them off. My boner had already faded away once I sat in the car, but immediately jolted back at the thoughts of Eren Jaeger. I rubbed my tip a bit, feeling minuscule amount of precum simmer out. My dick is pretty decent sized if I didn't mention before. I would say it's close to about 7 inches. Don't let my height fool you. I stretched my legs out down the couch and I laid back on the pillow behind me. I stared up at the plain white ceiling. I feel like I'm playing a cat and mouse game. What if he just thinks I'm being nice? Well yes, I am being nice. However, I want  _more_. It only took about a few more pumps and I climaxed in my hand. Fuck, I wish Eren could swallow this. Such a waste. I hurried to the bathroom and disinfected my hand. I wonder what's in store for me tomorrow. I planned on joining the two seniors at the bar along with Hanji. Graduated or not, they're both 18 assuming Ymir was smoking a Marlboro. I should invite Erwin. Like hell he'd be able to come. It doesn't hurt to ask though. I went back in the living room and dragged my pants off the couch. I then dug my hand in the back pocket to pull my phone out. I looked at my phone screen. One new message from Hanji.

_Hey ;) wrud   -Sent 4:03_

Might as well text the crazy bitch back before my phone starts to blow up.

_Took Eren out to eat. His parents don't feed him. Don't tell a soul._

I pressed send. Scrolling down to Erwin and I's chat I typed out,

_Hope this school year is going smooth for you. Care to join Hanji and I at the Armor tomorrow?_

Sent. Still no word back from Hanji. Usually I receive a text not even a minute after. Oh well. Might as well take a shower then hit the sheets. By myself. Damn, that sucks to even mention it. I'm not the only single fuck riding the train. Hanji and Erwin are right on it with me. Before stepping into the shower I heard my phone vibrate on the sink. One new message from Erwin.

_Thank you for that but unfortunately I cannot make it. Sorry to disappoint you. I have a meeting that evening with the board of school directors. Maybe next week?"_

Ah, eyebrows. Do what you gotta do. I placed my phone back on the sink and my eyes themselves on the mirror. Eww, I need to shave. I don't want to look old. Fuck it, I'll do it when I get out of my shower. While taking my shower, I decided to take this time and clear my state of mind.

I only have one life to live and I will pursue it my way.


	6. Time Bomb

Finally it's Friday. No, shut the fuck up I'm not singing that Rebecca Black song like Hanji does. I swear this week felt as if it were never going to end. I truly am looking forward to tonight. I'm going to go all out tonight. No strings attached on this wild man. By the way, I don't have a designated time I'm supposed to be at school. As long as I'm in the classroom before the students I'll be fine. I could barely open my eyes. I reached over to the table next to my bed and grabbed my phone. 6:00 A.M. 30 minutes later than I usually sleep. One new message from Hanji.

_Meet me at Titan Expresso @ 6:30_

Okay Hanji, this better be damn important. I slid out of bed and dragged myself to the bathroom. I had to piss real bad. I went ahead and did that first and then looked at myself in the mirror. My face looks real smooth and kissable. Sadly, this handsome face hasn't been kissed in four years.

I walked out of my apartment door, locking it behind me. 6:30 in the morning and it feels like it's 90 degrees. Luckily I wore just a plain old white t-shirt and light denim jeans. I'm not sure what the students would rather see me in; tight khakis or jeans? That question goes more towards Eren though. For some reason I hear a loud slam as if someone murdered their front door. Hanji pops up out of nowhere and charges at me, shaking my shoulders.

"I'm sorry I didn't text you back! I fell asleep last night."

"No big deal. Figured you did."

"How was you and you know who's date last night? Wait no, don't tell me. Lets wait until we get to Titan Expresso."

She followed behind me as I made my way to my car. I tried to hurry and throw my shit in the passenger seat and speed off to Titan Expresso. A marshmallow frapp sounds so fucking divine right now. Even if she has nothing important to talk about I still have the frapp to look forward to. When I turned down the street I saw Hanji's car already parked. Figures. The speed limit says 25 she goes 40. I parked next to her and didn't see her in the driver's seat. Must mean she's inside. I quickly yanked my wallet out of my book bag and entered through the cafe door. This place haunts me since I first met Eren. This is the place I also want to bend him over one of these booths and fuck him senseless. Show him what a real man feels like. Oh, but I totally forgot one important detail. I have never once had sex with a man nor kissed one either. You don't know how desperately I want Eren to be my first. Actually, you kinda do. My fucking bad, I forgot I can't shut my mouth about him.

"Yoohoo, over here shorty!" Hanji waved her hand and I walked over there.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"Picking out a booth far away from everyone."

She gave me a thumbs up gesture and a cheesy childlike smile. It's too early for this shit woman. And guess what happened next? She grabbed both of my hands from across the table and squeezed them. All that busted through my mind is germs germs and even more germs.

"Tell me, I mean everything about you and your boyfriend's date." 

I could only assume she's regarding yesterday with Eren and I. Should I enhance into every small detail?

"We just ate at some place and then I drove him home. We sang along to an Avenged Sevenfold song on the way."

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh! That's so cute! It's almost as if it were a date!" She then started squealing real loud like an annoying ass fan girl at a concert. 

"I did want to seriously mention some details to you though in regards to Erwin." she added.

I raised an eyebrow at her. Is it that serious we had to meet for coffee before school?

"I'm just letting you in on a little secret, Levi. But you have to pinky promise so you won't tell a soul."

Are we in fucking 4th grade? We are middle aged adults and she wants a pinky promise. Dammit, I can't be impolite to her and decline. She has so much information on me it's terrifying. Just agree to it Levi. Just fucking agree to it. This is all to keep my secrets of a 16 year old male I recently met 3 days ago. I reached my arm across the table. Closing my eyes I linked pinkies with her. I couldn't wait for another second. I still do not trust where her hands have been. I released the lame 6 year old promise and rested my arm in my lap with the other.

"Okay, you ready?"

"Yes, tell me!" I raised my voice at her.

"I'm not going to tell you 100% of the details I found out but I believe if you're caught with Eren you won't be fired. Not a thing to worry about Levi. I...." She gulped and hesitantly finished with, "I saw Erwin. This morning I mean. I woke up at approximately a little before 5. I heard a door shut which could only mean it was you or Erwin. I tip toed to my front door and heard a voice. I didn't get most of what Erwin was saying but I then heard another voice. The voice was hard to make out who's it was. When they were done talking I overheard kissing noises."

Interesting information I must admit. But, how the hell is this keeping me from being fired? There's a lot of pieces missing to the puzzle.

"Hanji, seriously. You're overreacting. It could've been some woman he's been screwing around with. He doesn't tell us everything."

She shakes her head no and a giddy smile formed on her lips.

"Right." she replies and downs the rest of her coffee. She burps softly and covers her mouth. "Sorry, excuse me."

"Tch, that's gross."

I pulled my phone out and checked the time. 7:00?!

"Hanji, it's 7:00."

We hurried out the booth. She left a 3$ tip on the table.

"I'll pay this time." I assured her.

We rushed out of the door to the parking lot. Our cars sped off and it only took 3 minutes to make it to school.

"See you at lunch shorty poo!"

With a blink of an eye she ran from the filled parking lot to the school building. I went ahead and grabbed the book bags out of my passenger seat and fast walked to enter my classroom just in time. My breath sounded heavy almost as if I took a huge shit. My forehead was sweating, my armpits started sweating, every part of my body feels revolting. I want a shower. Bad.

"Good morning Mr. Ackerman!" a student greeted as she walked in.

"Morning."

Time to get this over with.

 

I had a very difficult time teaching today. I ended up giving up, letting them do Chapter 2 in groups and had them do all of the questions at the end of the chapter. During the 5 minute break between 1st and 2nd period I texted Hanji.

_I'll be in my classroom during lunch. Don't bother me._

I needed time to rub every part of my body with unscented lotion and sanitizer. Don't think I'm petrified of a little sweat. I'm in school not a gym so it doesn't feel comfortable to be drenched in sweat. You wouldn't want to teach a class with pit stains would you? Besides, my cleaning doesn't reach the point to where I'm OCD. It's close but not the actual thing.

Out of nowhere I began brainstorming ideas of what exactly Hanji was hinting at this morning. Erwin is almost 40 years old. It makes complete sense that he'd have a chick spend the night. Yet, it still makes no sense for him to have a one night stand during the school week. And if he had been seeing this girl before school started up, wouldn't he at least bring it to my attention? She has me wondering now. I cannot just 100% lay off being caught with Eren. Hate saying this but I don't 100% trust Hanji. I've only known her since this summer. 

RING.

The bell hit 1:45 p.m. Hey Levi, your little boyfriend is going to see you again. In my world, I consider him to be mine. I do need to put up a boundary so I don't become obsessive.

"You sure your dad won't be home tonight, Eren?"

I heard Armin's voice not too far away outside of the door.

"Yes! I've told you like a hundred times!" I heard Eren reply.

After that, the trio walked through the door ending the conversation.

"Connie, are you coming tonight?" Armin asks.

"Duh! You can't have a party without me!"

Wow, okay. Bunch of sixteen year olds underage drinking. I did not expect that out of Eren. He's an honor student! So he does have a bad side to him. I'll wait until I get home to let my imagination wonder so my penis doesn't try to say hi to everyone. I cleared my throat so loud so that the group of kids get the hint to stop what they're talking about immediately. Apparently we're supposed to report stuff like this to counselors in the school. It would be in my best interest to remain the chill ass teacher that I am and not report this dumb shit even to their parents.

"I suggest you children to finish up this conversation after class." My voice sounded stern with a hint of cold in it.

They all nodded nervously and sat in their seats quietly. I love having complete authority over these teenagers. It's easy to pick out which ones are supposedly honors students but are the sneakiest little shit stains in this school.

"Today, you all are going to work in groups and work on Chapter 2. Answer all of the questions together on one sheet of paper and write everyone's name at the top right of the paper. I'll be coming around to make sure everyone is actually doing work."

"How many people can we have in a group Mr. A?" Sasha yelled from the back.

"3." I replied and added, "You can work on your own if you'd like."

As soon as I walked back to sit in my chair I saw that the trio's desks were pushed together. Of fucking course Sasha, Connie, and a kid with an undercut like myself named Jean had their desks pushed together. Both of the groups desks were pushed so close you'd think they were a group of six.

"I said groups of 3." I scolded at them out loud. I knew damn well what they were planning on doing.

"We are, sir." Mikasa replied for them.

"Whatever."

Yeah bitch that's why I took your boyfriend out on a date. I quickly got over it and decided to take this time and grade papers from yesterday so I don't have that much to do over the weekend. I pulled out a red pen from my backpack and rested my head on one hand and slouched on my desk. My job is too damn easy. You wouldn't know until you were in my shoes. My shoes probably wouldn't fit anyone though. I wear a size 6 in mens. Yeah yeah laugh all you want. My eyebrows are small, my eyes are small, my hands are small, my mouth is small, my nose is small, my ears are small. But hey, my cock makes up for that and so does my toned biceps. So fuck everyone that thinks it's okay to make fun of my miniature features.

Enough rambling. I'm going to walk around and check on these brats. I stood up and and the chair made a noise making some students look towards me, alerted. Yep, you bet I saw some "shit he's coming" looks shooting towards me. I started at Eren's 6 people group first and I heard Armin say something about whiskey and the conversation immediately shut down as I was standing behind Eren.

"Okay, you guys working or are you guys still bickering about drinking?" My voice wasn't loud enough for the rest of the class to hear. I didn't want unnecessary commotion. 

"Sorry, sir." Armin sulked.

I ran my fingers on my temples and walked away. But maybe I should make them feel a bit awkward. I stepped back towards the group. I leaned my body over towards them with my hands balancing on Armin's desk.

"And if you want my opinion, don't get whiskey. That'll just make you kids throw up. Try rum and coca cola. You'll thank me later." I whispered to them.

They all started giggling and I put a finger to my lip to shush them. Eren is a little giggle monster around his friends. To shut him up I ruffled his hair quickly with my hand. That only made the group laugh even more. Mikasa remained quiet and she had her eyes locked on me. She didn't really seem interested in the group's chat about booze. In fact, she doesn't look like the type to drink underage. Come on, you're an Ackerman.

The bell rang for class to be dismissed at 3:00.

"Leave your answers on my desk. Everyone have a great weekend. Stay out of trouble." I decided to add that last part and eyeballed at the 6 teenagers that wouldn't shut the hell up about alcohol. 

"I'll be at your house at 8 tonight!" Armin told Eren as he walked out the door. Eren and Mikasa were the last ones in the classroom. They took some time to pack their shit up and held hands walking out the door. No no no, dammit I want to hold his hand and maybe stick it down my pants. Is it jealousy? It sure is. Before they stepped out Eren waved at me, smiling like the cute bastard that he is.

"Have a good weekend Levi!" he said.

"You too Eren."

The two disappeared out the door. I packed my belongings and exited locking the door behind me.

"Heyyyy Levi! What's up?" I heard Hanji's voice down the hallway.

"Sup Hanji?"

"You still going to the Armor tonight?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Heck yeah!" 

I glanced over and saw Oluo step out of his classroom.

"I'll be at the Armor too." he implied.

I don't not like the guy but he's not my favorite to be around. He looks like a pedophile. Oh wait, you have no room to talk about pedophiles because you have a big crush on a 16 year old. I'm not ugly though. Not that really counts for anything. I doubt a police officer or judge would plead me not guilty just because I'm not ugly.

I decided to take a little nap before drinking my ass off tonight. Then thought of Eren passed through my mind. Not dirty ones, just worried about tonight like what happens if he gets too drunk off his ass and he tries to drive home? To the sounds of it this wouldn't be his first time. I guess it's not a bad thing to worry about. I drank my first beer when I was 14 so I can't argue. It's far past knowledge on where they're getting alcohol. For some reason I thought they were going to ask me. That would've been something I'd definitely decline on. Lets not worry about Eren tonight, shall we? If I can find a banging ass female to bring home with me tonight I will take that opportunity. Which reminds me I should shower before I head on over there. What does tonight have in store for me at the Armor? 


	7. Song Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some Levi x Farlan that happens, but it is only one sided feelings from Farlan. Don't worry Ereri fans, they don't do anything.  
> There's a lot of dialogue in this chapter, making it more lengthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very fun to write. I hope you all enjoy it.

One last squirt of cologne and I am good to go. I have on a pair of distressed jeans, a gray tank top paired with a black cardigan. My neckline looks flawless in this tank top. Last time I checked, the wind became a little chilly. Hanji said to "get my ass over there at 8" before it starts getting packed. The Armor becomes enormously packed on the weekends. Every so often I can pick an attractive person out of the never ending crowd. What if I don't find any hot girls at the bar? One reason for me going out and to be wasted is to take my mind off Eren and maybe have sex. I have to discontinue masturbating every freaking night. It is depressing that the amount of cum that I waste every night that isn't going towards anyone. Let me stop talking to you about my issues shall I?

I pulled my phone of out of my front pocket. 7:48. Might as well head out now. It only took me three minutes to arrive and damn is the parking lot full. I still found a spot near the entrance. Yeah, I'm just that lucky. On weekends, they have the music and bass booming louder than usual. I could feel the sensation thump of the bass against my skin. A positive aura released from the inside of the building, I know this will be one hell of a night.

I walked in and I hear a whistle coming from the back. I'm too short to look past all of the people taller than me to see who was whistling, so I just started inching my way through the montage of bystanders. At last, I found Ymir and Historia in a long booth. No surprise Ymir has a cigarette in her mouth but I don't judge her for that. I slid in the booth and said hey to the two high schoolers.

"How's school for you ladies so far?" I asked.

"Not too bad." Ymir replied.

"I only have two classes in the morning. Then I go to Trost Community College the rest of the day." Historia actually spoke for herself.

"My girlfriend has some brains. She's smart enough to put up with me."

Ymir kissed Historia's cheek and her face blushed red.

"You know, my boss told me I can't hang around students outside of high school." I brought up.

Ymir rolled her eyes. She doesn't seem to care and well, I don't either.

"That's bullshit. We're both 18. We're grown ass women." Ymir has a point. I don't have them in any of my classes either so it's not like I'm giving them any special treatment in school.

"I'm buddy buddy with the principle, so it's cool." I told them.

"That's what's up." Ymir put the cigarette to her lips, taking one last drag before throwing it in the ash tray. I felt something buzz in my pocket. Hanji is calling me.

"Hello?"

"Levi, where are you?!"

"I'm towards the back in one of those big booths."

I heard the phone hang up. A minute later she found me. Following behind her was Oluo Bozado.

"About time I found you!" Hanji uttered. "I gave Oluo a ride since his car is messed up."

"Yeah, the damn thing won't start." he stated.

"Damn man, what do you drive?" I asked, trying to be some what social and cordial.

"A 2001 Toyota Camry."

I wanted to call him out on his shitty car so bad. Better not do that. I'm trying to have a nice chill ass night.

"Mr. Bozado!" Ymir blurted out. Her facial expression looked fearful. She had already lit another cigarette and her arm remained draped over Historia.

"Please, call me Oluo."

"Right, what's up Oluo?"

"Nothing special, just ready to drink is all."

Hanji slid in and sat next to me while Oluo slid in next to Ymir. Awkward. Teacher and student sitting next to each other. I am the biggest god damn hypocrite. Didn't I just have dinner with Eren yesterday?

"So if anyone snitches on us for hanging with these two at a bar, surely all of us wouldn't get in trouble." Oluo questioned.

"I just told Levi over here Historia and I are grown ass women and y'all shouldn't get in shit for chilling with us."

They continued rambling on about the subject. I didn't see it as such a big deal to keep complaining about it. Time will tell and I will highly doubt Erwin would fuck over my career. The ranting continued until the same bartender from last time approached our table.

"What can I get you guys tonight?"

"Well, I'll take 3 vegas bombs to start off." Hanji excitedly responded.

"Tall budlight." ordered Oluo.

"Rum and.....shit how about a vegas bomb for me." Hanji looked at me as soon as the words left my lips.

"Yeahhhh Levi!!" She screamed.

I don't care when she screams on the weekend. The electronic music overpowers it thankfully. Also I think it's fair to let her be herself. She needs it, bad.

"Be back in a flash." Farlan hurries off to make our drinks. 

"Man, I wanna hurry up and turn 21." Ymir complained.

"We should party in my apartment next time so these two can drink with us. I hate that they can't drink here. I remember coming to bars with my friends who were 21 and I was always the DD."

"How about tomorrow night? I've got nothing to do tomorrow." Ymir suggested.

"I'm down."

"I'm down!" Hanji agreed. "What about you Levi? Anything planned for tomorrow?"

"I might come." I told her.

"We can give you money for booze." Ymir offered to us.

"You got a lighter?" Oluo asks as he pulls out a pack of Newports. Come on, now you're smoking _Newports?_ One of the shittiest cigarette brands. 

Ymir passes him her pink lighter setting on the table. Oluo lights his cigarette and blows smoke out of his nose as if he were a dragon. I'm honestly glad to be sitting in front of Historia so there isn't smoke being blown into my nicely kept figure. I'm also trying to figure this girl out. Maybe she's a stoner.

"I'm back!" Farlan appeared with a round black tray full of alcohol. That's what I'm talking about!

 He set the beer in front of Oluo, 4 vegas bombs in front of Hanji and I and the rum was passed on down to me.

"Thanks Farlan!" Hanji said.

"No problem. I'll come back to check and see if I can get you anything else."

What time do you get off Farlan?" Hanji aked.

"9:30, why?"

"Why not come join us?"

"Uh, sure. Okay I will!" His face looked a little shocked but his smile definitely made it obvious he can't wait to get his ass off the clock.

"He graduated 2 years ago. That's how I know him. He was one of my best students. But anyways, cheers guys! May our complications be saved with alcohol!" 

I picked up a vegas bomb and clinked it against Hanji's and Oluo's beer. Hanji and I simultaneously downed our shots. I looked over to see Historia cheering along with Ymir. So she does have a little spark in her.

"I'm not a lightweight so don't be too surprised when I'm on my 10th beer and not falling all over the place." Oluo told all of us. 

"Ditto." Hanji said back, assuring him we're heavyweight drinkers.

"Here Levi, this one is on me."

Hanji scoots over another Vegas bomb to me and brought her in the air. 

"Thanks." I muttered.

Sometimes the tone in my voice sounds intrusive but I really do appreciate Hanji buying me a shot. With that being said, we downed our second shot.

"I'm so jealous!" Ymir complained. "We definitely need to have a party at Oluo's."

"Or, you can wait until you're 21 like the rest of us did."

"Shut up, Bozado."

Hanji became giggly and reckless in her seat. She couldn't keep her arms to herself and she started to speak jibberish or some shit. It only made the three sitting across from us laugh like idiots. Ymir started laughing so hard at Hanji the cigarette fell out of her mouth. She picked it back up and put it in her mouth.

"You gonna drink that or what?" Ymir pointed down at my glass of rum. If she hadn't reminded me I would've totally forgot about it.

"Bet you can't chug it." Ymir dared me. This girl is reckless without booze in her system. I could only imagine what she is like with some liquid courage. Historia, too.

"I'm not going to chug rum."

"Come on, just do it."

"Yeah shorty, just do it!" Hanji chimed in. Dammit, not you too!

"Guys, lets cheer on Levi!" Hanji protested to the others. Not even a moment after saying that, the four of them began to chant.

"DO IT DO IT!"

Their voices kept thundering through the air, growing louder and louder. Just to shut them up, I gave in and downed the glass of rum, leaning back against the booth to catch my breathe afterwards. All of them except Historia were banging their fists on the table making a huge ruckus. I turned my head to the left and noticed that some other people were glimpsing over in our direction. I couldn't help but shake my head and laugh. 

"Not bad Ackerman." Oluo congratulated me. I saw that his beer glass was empty.

"We need more shots!" Hanji demanded. "Where the hell is Farlannn?" Her words are starting to slur. Prepare yourselves.

 "Sorry, I'm back." Farlan apologized as he came back to our table.

"Hey hun. I was wondering if you have anything stronger than a Vegas bomb?"

"You've bever had one of our famous Farlan shots?"

He's got to be pulling our leg. Do they actually have a shot named after this guy?

"Well, one day I mixed vodka, Dr. Pepper, lemonade, and vanilla soda in a glass, mixed it up and customers kept asking for more. Most were drunk of their asses after the 2nd shot. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Without anymore questioning, Hanji stands up in the booth and screams.

"I WANT A FARLAN SHOT!"

"Do you HAVE to yell?!" I loudly asked her. I mean damn, shut up.

"YES I FUCKING DO!!"

Ymir and Historia are getting a kick out of this. They're having the time of their lives watching a tipsy Hanji arguing with me.

"We'll take 4 shots." Oluo answering for us.

"Alright! I'll be back."

Again, he headed off in the distance.

I blinked twice and my sight suddenly became blurry. This could either mean two things. Either my contacts are fucked up or I'm buzzed. I mean yeah I did just down a decent sized glass of rum. I blinked once more. I'm buzzed. No sense in denying it. I better stop now. I'm the one driving home.

"Hey Levi." Hanji said to me.

"What is it?"

"dafsggrewsgdsraesd."

I can't make out what this damn woman is saying. It doesn't help that I can't see straight either.

"Hanji, I'm not going to drink anymore tonight."

"Whhaaat? Why not?!"

"I have to drive home. I already can't see clearly."

She flicked me off and kept pouting. Did she forget she has to drive home too? Maybe she wouldn't care for Oluo to drive.

"I'm back!" Farlan greeted us once again as he came back with four more shots.

"I'm not drinking one." I reminded everyone at the table.

"I'll take two, Oluo can have one and Farlan can have one!" Hanji suggested.

"I get off work in 5 minutes. I think they're having karaoke at 9:30."

Like hell I'm doing karaoke. I'm not wasted enough to be singing. 

"Karaoke? I'm so doing it!"

"I'll do it with you Hanji!" Ymir offered.

They knuckle touched each other and the smile on their faces remained. I'm glad everyone is having a fantastic time. The energy is positive, the vibe is awesome. I feel at ease with these people. I also feel accepted and comfortable around them and that's a first. Back where I'm from I had to act like some tough ass that I'm not.

"You better down that shot before you go on stage." Oluo trying to convince Hanji.

She picked up the Farlan shot and held it to Oluo's. They clinked and smoothly drank the shot.

"I won't drink the othzer one 'till I'm done with za songg." 

Yep, she's getting to that point again. It's quite hilarious to watch though. A couple of minutes pass and Ymir runs out of cigarettes. Well damn the girl is like a chimney and she's only 18. I wonder how Historia deals with the horrid smoke breath. I still wonder about that girl. There's no way she's all sunshine and butterflies. As soon as the clock hit 9:30, Farlan met us at our table.

"They're about to start." Farlan informed us.

"oooooo Ymir you rrready darlin'?"

"Hell yeah!"

The electronic music stopped and the noise of chattering voices came to a halt. 

"Alright ladies and gents, it's karaoke time!" the annoucer said. "Who would like to be our first guests tonight?"

"ME ME ME ME ME!" Hanji's voice over powered at least 100 people across the bar. "We'd like to do DUO!"

"Alright get up here ladies!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A lot of cheering roared across the building. Oluo stood out of the booth so Ymir could get out.

"Good luck." Histora told her girlfriend.

Ymir leaned over the table to plant a kiss on Historia's cheek. Farlan sat down next to me and Oluo scooted in next to Historia. From what I observed, Farlan was sitting way too close to me but I didn't want to make things awkward at the table and ask for him to move away. It didn't bother me too much because he's not ugly.

"Damn, aren't they something." Oluo said under his breath.

Poor Historia. Maybe she'll be more talkative now that Ymir isn't clinging onto her. Moments later, Hanji and Ymir made it to the stage they have set up on weekends.

"Alright ladies, what are your names?" the announcer asks.

"I'm Hanji, and this chick right here is Ymir! And I wannnt to give a shoutout to the 4 sitting back in that corner booth! They are some sexy ass bitches! Show them some love!"

The crowd of people that accumulated across the building started cheering for us 4. Oluo was fist pumping in the air and Farlan smiled and waved at everyone. I heard a couple of people yell his name probably due to the fact he's the best well known bartender here. When the cheering was over, I felt something run across my hand. I thought it might've been a bug or something but it was actually Farlan's hand. What is he up to?

"Geez, everyone's looking over here." Historia pointed out.

"Don't be so embarrassed. Just cheer your lover on." Oluo said.

"I wonder what song they're going to sing." I questioned. 

"Well Ymir is into rap." Historia replied to me.

"Hanji is into rock so they'll have a difficult time agreeing on a song."

I noticed that Hanji is having a hard time standing up. She's  _wasted_. Next she'll be stripping her damn clothes off.

"Ladies, what song would you guys like to sing tonight?" the announcer asked.

They both leaned over to whisper in each other's ears. It surprised me that it took less than 10 seconds to agree on a song.

"We're going to sing Hey Baby by Pitbull!" Ymir shouted.

The facility boomed with cheers and whistles. Really? Out of all the songs to pick from they pick a fucking Pitbull song? Must be a crowd favorite or something. Don't think I'm a hater of Pitbull or anything. I'll admit it's a decent song. The beat is a perfect fit for this bar.

"All right ladies, the stage is yours!"

A staff member walked on stage to hand them both a wireless microphone. The song soon blares out of the speakers. The bass thumped against my eardrums.

"YEAH YMIR! WOOOOO!" Historia cheered. Knew the girl had it in her. Oluo joined in with her. And as for Farlan, well he remained abnormally close to me. Talk about no personal space. This brat had his hand over mine. I'm not going to move my hand though. I'll let him explore.

"Hey baby girl whatcha doin' tonight I wanna see what ya got in storrrre." Hanji sang the first verse. I'm absolutely clueless as to how she was able to pronounce every word in the first verse. It may look like she's trying to dance on stage, but I know when she's about to lose her self control. She continued fist pumping in the air and is barely managing to stand on her own two feet.

"Giving it your all when you're dancing on me I wanna see if you can give me some morrrre!" Ymir chanted through the microphone. After that she began to clap her hands along with the subtle beat. Immediately, everyone in the building clapped along; I looked over to see Historia standing up in the booth. Oluo and Farlan are now also clapping along with everyone. I did not want to be the odd one out so I gave in and raised my arms high in the air joining in simultaneously with the claps echoing in the building.

"You can be my girl, I can be your man and we can pump this jam however you wannnnnnnnt!" Hanji continued.

"Pump it from the side, pump it upside down or we can pump it from the back to the fronnnnnt!"

That last verse sounded a lot like what I'll do to Eren. After that last verse ended, the beat dropped and the people went nuts. A lot of screams and people dancing on each other only making me wish Eren was old enough to be in here.

 _Eren_. 

Having such a great time with my friends took my mind off of him for a while. I don't need to laze around at home masturbating to him all of the time. Where is that getting me in life? I'm totally fine with partying on weekends and teaching during the week. Going out tonight turned out to be a huge success. The smile on my face is something rare. I promise you that I haven't smiled like this since.....eh I can't really remember honestly. These people I now call friends are a fantastic bunch to be around. I know from the start I said Oluo wasn't really my type of person to be around but my expectations were exceeded. 

"Levi, look at Hanji!" Oluo pointed out.

From what I saw, Hanji had collapsed on the stage. Quite a few people were laughing their asses off at her. I fucking knew it. I didn't expect her to finish the whole song let alone sing the first verse. Ymir was also laughing next to her but also helping the crazy bitch to her feet. She ended up picking her up with both arms and carried her off the stage. The music continued however and people were still chattering and grinding against each other. Ymir came back and set Hanji next to Farlan in the booth.

"Is she okay!?" Historia freaked out.

"I'm fuckin' amazin'." Hanji slurred.

"She's my ride home!" Oluo yelled. "I'm not taking a damn cab!"

"I'll take you guys home. Historia you coming?" 

Historia nodded and slid out of the booth along with Oluo.

"Lets drink!" Hanji yelled, waving her arms in the air as if she was reaching for something.

"You're not drinking anymore! You're drunk as fuck!" I scolded.

Ymir picked Hanji back up again with Historia helping her.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow, hopefully!" Ymir waved at us and they dragged Hanji out of the bar. 

I only assumed I'm getting drunk again tomorrow since Ymir is expecting to see me again. I decided I'll text Hanji when she wakes up which probably won't be until late tomorrow morning. As soon as everyone left, Farlan scooted out of the booth and sat on the other side straight across from me. Awkward. I soon realized he is quite attractive might I mention. Not nearly as hot as Eren Jaeger but he has his own unique appearance. 

"You want to take a shot with me?" Farlan broke the ice. He's not shy and that's a little bit of a turn off for me.

I thought I mentioned I'm not taking anymore shots. On second thought, it couldn't hurt could it? I don't feel dizzy like I was earlier.

"Isabel!" I heard him call out to a young looking female in a yellow cocktail dress. She has firey red hair that's tied back in two pig tails. I guess that's some sort of fashion thing for girls now. She also has a young face and looks to be about 13. She walked over and leaned over on our table making her cleavage bust out. 

"What's up?" She casually asked.

"Can you get us 4 Farlan shots?" he requested. 

"Yeah yeah. Who's your friend?"

She looked over my way with her breasts still pushed together. Yeah, like your push up bra is totally not noticeable. Let me also add that red heads aren't my type of girls. It doesn't look natural.

"Levi." I replied.

"Cool. I'll be right back."

She hurried off to go put together our shots. But why did Farlan order 4?

"So, mind if I ask why did you order 4?"

"Two for me, two for you. Is there a problem?"

"I had like 3 already and some rum. But ah, it couldn't hurt to have two more. I'm not a light weight."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I am. After 3 I'm about gone."

Figures. What can I do about it? We both remained silent for a moment. I took that time to examine his collective features. I've summed up he's my type. Man, I am gay. I'm always gawking over some male nowadays. There's no question to whether he is or not. 

"So how old are you man?" I asked. It's just something to get a conversation going. 

"20, what about you?"

"30."

"You definitely don't look it. I thought maybe you were 18."

"Dude I thought you were like fucking 15 or something." 

"Well its a good thing we both look to be younger than we actually are."

I chuckled in response. So he's 20. He's legal and I don't have to worry my nuts off if I was seen with him.

"I'm baaaaack." Isabel returned with a tray of 4 shots. She placed 2 in front of me and 2 in front of Farlan.

"What time do you get off Isa?" Farlan asked.

"3:00. All damn night."

That reminded me to check my phone. 12:32. It's not too late I suppose.

"Well, you holler if you need me." Isabel waved and went straight back to work. When she left I noticed a lot of people had already left the bar. The atmosphere became very mellow and dense. There wasn't people laughing around us, there wasn't loud yelling or crazy dancers. It's just a little too peaceful.

"She 20 as well?"

"Yeah, we both graduated together from Trost High. I heard you teach there."

"I started 2 days ago. I expected a bunch of trouble making brats but they're all just middle class well behaved teens."

"That's good to hear. It was like that when I went there. Isa and I are practically best friends. When she found out I was gay she grew closer to me since the guys I was friends with at the time thought I might go after them. I have standards for fucks sake." 

"Hey, that's my line." I jokingly said.

"Cheers man."

"Cheers." 

We clinked glasses and downed the alcohol. I blinked a couple of times to make sure I wasn't drunk. However, the room felt as if it were swaying. Shit, this is bad.

"Lets go round 2." He persuaded me.

Oh god, not another Hanji. I mimicked the same gesture and downed the second shot.

"You never mentioned about what you like." he questioned. "Gender preference wise I mean."

"It's complicated."

"What does that mean?"

"I thought I was into females, but I've never done a damn thing with a male."

That only made Farlan snicker out loud. But the laugh duration lasted too long. He wasn't joking when he said he was a lightweight. It has been 3 shots, counting from the one Hanji gave him.

"Never done anything with a guy!" he finally managed to say. "But you're fucking gorgeous!"

I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"Well is it okay if I come sit next to youuu?"

"Do what you want man."

It took him not time to get up and come place himself next to me. Shit, I don't want to give him the wrong idea. This is going too far. But why the fuck won't I give him a chance? Is it really because there are thoughts of Eren in the back of my head? Farlan is legal! Why am I letting him slip out of my fingers? Damn you Eren. Never has someone had this much impact on me. I've made it a priority to make you mine. I don't want Farlan, I want you! Ugh, I'm buzzed. I can't stay here longer. I don't want to do something with Farlan I might later on regret.

"Let me out, I'm going home." I told him.

He nodded and remained seated next to me. He then had the guts to look into my eyes and trail his fingers along my thigh. I grabbed his arm violently and pushed it away.

"Now!" I yelled.

He quickly made his way out of the booth. There's no way in hell I can drive home. So I didn't bother getting in my car. Luckily my apartment is only two blocks away from here. In my pocket remained my phone, wallet, and keys. I could've taken a cab but that's just a waste of money for a 5 minute walk.

What a night. Besides the incident with Farlan, everything went amazingly. The alcohol in my system gave me a little rush to be myself and just have fun and enjoy the people around me. Now if only Eren were a part of that. Then that made me realize I'm only a block away from his house.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think so far.


	8. Trance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry I haven't been writing all summer. But here you go, the long anticipated awaiting chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please regard any typos.

Eren's house is just around the corner. I could only imagine what those teenage fucks are doing. Probably the corny stuff like spin the bottle or 7 minutes in heaven, but hey the teenage years were extraordinary.

I pulled out my phone. 1:05 a.m. Time sure does fly by when you're having a fucking fantastic time. I looked ahead of me in my path. Only two more houses down. It wouldn't hurt to see what was going on. Although I'm not the type to have a nosey personality, I still like to know what's occurring in my student's lives. I just realized I'm only meters away from the Jaeger house. On the porch, I saw a blonde female smoking a cigarette and a younger looking brunette smoking with her. I couldn't make out who the blonde was. I've never had her in any of my classes, but I finally picked out who the brunette is. It's fucking Sasha. Might as well keep walking, hoping she doesn't notice me and-

"OH my GOSH its Levi!!! Holy shit!" Sasha screamed. Too late. 

"Who's he?" the blonde questioned in a rude tone.

"Levi. I'm her  _teacher_." 

"Annie." She flicked her cigarette in the grass and lit another one soon after. Sasha walked over to the door opening it and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"GUYS! IT'S LEVI!"

The music boomed out of the house when she opened the door. It sounded like full blown rap music. Typical for teenagers. The first one to step out of the house was a tall man with brown hair along with a bald shorter kid and a blonde kid with an undercut. It's Connie and Jean, but the other guy who fucking knows? I am also wondering is Eren even inside? I definitely can't even get involved or drink with these brats. I decided to remain standing on the sidewalk.

"Ayyy, it's Ackerman!" Connie slurred, pointing at me. I returned a nod at him.

"The fffuck you doing here?" Jean yelled. He laughed afterwards, taking a sip of whatever can of beer he's holding.

Damn, are all these kids drunk?

"Eren, Armin, come outside! Hurry!" Sasha yelled inside the house. It didn't even take 10 seconds for Eren to barge out of the door with a shirtless Armin trailing behind him.

"L-Leevvviiiii!" Eren squealed and the fucker charges at me, tackle hugging me in the process.

"Is he going to party with us?" the unknown brown haired male asked.

"Bertolt, that's our teacher!" Sasha explained. "He'd get us in deep shit!"

"Aww, look at them hug!" Armin pointed at Eren and I.

"Look, it's a couple of faggots!" Jean added.  _Fuck you, Jean._

I could smell the stench of booze on Eren's breath. The aroma of cheap ass beer and maybe a little whiskey? I looked at him in the dark through his forest green eyes. His eyes are glassy and he can't stand up without using me for support. He's more wasted than Hanji was. I became infuriated at the boy for allowing himself to become  _this_ wasted. And a bigger question, where the hell is Mikasa? Maybe she's not a drinker. That's not the Ackerman way.

"Eren, you're in deep shit. You're coming with me."

I turned to glare at every last one of them.

"Get your asses home before I call your parents!"

I didn't care about the tone in my voice or how crucial I sounded. Had I not come across the Jaeger house I wouldn't care what any of them were doing. They've already seen my face and they could easily spread rumors that I joined with them at a party. Me sending them home makes it seem like I'm a responsible teacher. Even if it came down to it I don't want them to be arrested either.

"I'm 21 and they don't have to go anywhere." Annie bitched at me.

"Oh, so you won't mind if I call the cops and mentioned you bought alcohol for underage teenagers?" Or maybe I should call your college superintendent and explain this to them?"

She gave me the bird and put out her cigarette.

"Lets go, I'll take you all back to our apartment." 

She gave in. Half of them followed Annie to her beat up Hyundai Sonata and the other half followed Bertolt to his somewhat decent Ford Fusion.

"You." I yanked Eren by his collar and threw him off me. "You're coming with me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter I know but I hope you liked it. I'll have a new one posted soon.


	9. Wild Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of tension in this chapter

"What time does your dad get home tomorrow?! You can't leave empty beer cans around your house!"

"Dad won't be home until Sunday so shut the hell up!" Eren protested.

"That attitude of yours is going to get yourself smacked in the face brat!" 

"Do it then! You'd like that wouldn't you! Orrr would you rather smack somewhere else you old virgin pervert!"

Why you little.....Calm down. Don't instigate him.

"Get your keys and your phone. I am taking you back to my place. I can't have you by yourself drunk as shit."

I pushed him towards his house to gather his belongings. I took a seat on the porch swing and looked around the neighborhood as I waited for him. He couldn't take longer than two minutes. I totally didn't add the fact I'm still buzzed myself, so it will be hard for both of us to walk back to my apartment. I know what you're thinking. No, I'm not going to take advantage of him while he's drunk. I would never go that far. 

"I couldn't ffind my phone but I found my k-keyrssss." Eren said as he closed the door and locked it.  _With_  a beer in his hand. I swiped it away from him and held onto it myself. _  
_

"You could find a beer, but not your phone."

"The beer found meee."

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Whatcha laughing for Mr. Ackerman?"

"Don't worry about it. My apartment is like two minutes away. Can you walk on your own without my help?"

"You're so cute." Eren muttered, ignoring my question.

"Brat, shut up, you're drunk."

"NO the fuck I'm nottt! YOU are!" 

I ignored him so I didn't add fuel to the fire.

"When we get there, your ass is going to bed. Understand?"

"You can't make me yerrrr just a fuckin' teacherrr."

His voice sounded premeditated and sloppy as hell. Eren cannot be a heavyweight drinker. He's 16. So 3 beers probably did it for him. We finally started walking down the sidewalk arm to arm with each other. I glanced over every 10 or so seconds to make sure he wouldn't lose his balance.

"Almost there Eren. You holding in there?"

"Onllly with you baby~"

Next thing you fucking know, he purposely leaned all of weight on me, straddling me from the side. Fuck, this is bad. I'm getting a very bad tingly feeling, a very illegal attraction and arousal.  _Fuck, this is bad_. 

"Get off me!"

I turned around quick enough to stop whatever he was planning on doing next. Unintentionally, I pushed him with too much force and landed him on the concrete.

"Owww, fucker! Whaat was dat for?"

"Don't touch me, drunk ass." I snapped.

Why am I pushing him away though? Isn't this what I turned Farlan down for? Wasn't I just masturbating to Eren's perfect face yesterday?

"I thought you like me Leviii!"

Boy, just you wait until we get back. You want it so much? I'll make you  _regret_ it.

"You think I like a little shit like you? You're funny. I'm a thirty year old man with more priorities than an imbecile such as yourself."

Then it just hit me. What if ERWIN IS HOME?! I'm screwed. I don't have my car so I can't just drive the kid home. No wait, Erwin is out of town until tomorrow afternoon. If somehow I could convince Hanji to drive us back to my car everything will work out perfectly. Fuck yeah. But, what happens between Eren and I is beyond me. We eventually arrived at the duplex.

"You want a beer?" I questioned.

"If you drink one with me!"

I decided that we can drink on my nice, peaceful balcony enough to accompany a table and two chairs. I unlocked my front door and let Eren enter first. Holy shit. Eren is in _my_ house. I never thought this day would come. Not this soon into the semester anyways.

"So, am I sleeping in your room or...." his voice trailed off.

"Nope. Your ass will be on the couch."

He blurted out something else but it wasn't English. Should I honestly give him a beer?

"My balcony is out that door over there." I pointed. "I'm going to change I'll be right back."

"Bossy." he laughed and headed out the door.

I might as well throw on my pajamas. There's some pros and cons to me wearing pajamas. I can be comfortable as fuck for one. None of that matters though. There's no doubt I will be aroused tonight and have a raging boner and it will buldge through my sweatpants. Eren probably wouldn't remember seeing my erection when he wakes up the next day anyways. I quickly huddled to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and made some last minute adjustments to my hair. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed two beers and headed out the door to the balcony.

"Sorry if I took long. I'm almost drunk and couldn't walk straight." I mentioned.

He remained quiet, looking out in the distance. I sat across from him at the table, pushing a beer over his way. He grabbed it, opened it, and began to drink it. 

"Leviiii!" He glanced over at me with puppy-like eyes.

"What is it?"

"Did I upset youu t-tonight?"

I shook my head no. 

"No. Just worried me. How intoxicated you are. I didn't want anything to happen to you."

"Ridiculous! I had two adults with me thereee and my friends and shit like that we were just having fun!"

"I understand, Eren."

We paused for a moment and I still noticed he was looking far out in the distance. I remained staring at him. Not creepily though I don't think and not a noticeable stare either. I finished the rest of my beer and yawned.

"Well, I think it's about time for us to go to sleep." I picked my phone up. "3:21 a.m. Eren." 

He pouted and crossed his arms, like a three year old child. 

"Nuuuu, stay out here with me. Talk with meeee." he slurred.

Eren shifted his position to where he could look at me. Our eyes met, and I could not take my eyes off his. He broke it by attempting to pick up his chair and he, of course, falls in the process busting his ass on the ground. I sighed and got up from my chair to go over and check on him.

"Shit, you're noisy. You alright?" I got on my knees and made sure he wasn't bleeding.

"Nooo-oooo, I hurt my leg!" he whimpered. He pointed at his thigh. 

Of course. His thigh. It's tempting, but I'm able to keep myself from touching it.

"Oi, get up." I helped him to his feet and brought my chair over to his to make the situation a lot better.

"I'm sorryyy Levi. Like I told you, I like get really nervous around you." 

"It's fine, really." I assured him. 

I gave a half assed smile towards him and took a deep breath. What a crazy fucking night. I'm sitting here, drunk, with a 16 year old student. A hot, sexy one at that. 

"Can I tell you somethin'?" he asks me. I nodded in reply.

"My mother was diagnosed with leukemia about 2 y-years after she had me." he pauses and gulps down some of his beer. "I only ever saw my mom when I turned 8 years old. My visits were only 4 times a year, and well, stilllll remain that way. My father always tookkk me to the um...church thing-"

At that point I let out a loud laugh. He can barely talk but I'm able to comprehend everything he's trying to tell me. 

"Shhhh!" He gave me a little smack on my shoulder. "Lemme finish!" 

"Alright alright, go ahead." I gestured, giving him the spotlight.

"Anywaysssss, where was I?" he looked at me funny and then reminded himself, "Oh right! Yeah, my dad used to take me every Sunday and Wednesday night to church. He wanted me to grow up and be happily marrrried with kids and a beautiful ass wife. Always had these hhhigh expectations of me and always discriminated when I did somethin' wrong or made bad choices that could be taken as a sin." He grabbed his beer and finished it off, setting it back on the table. "Like he told me I should always like girls and if I liked guys then he would have me baptized and would make me ask for f-forgiveness. I thought maybe datin' Mikasa would help me take my mind off it all, but I'm just like notttt attttracted to her in that way at all. Like, she's a pretty girl or whateverrrr and she treats me nicely but she's a girl. I think...I don't like girlsss." 

 I'm just so shocked to hear all of this come out of his mouth. Would he be spilling all of this out had he not been drunk? Or to my assumption, I am logically the only person to open up to about personal shit like that? So why don't I give him some information as well?

"Eren, you love who you love and you feel attracted to whom ever you're fucking attracted to. God, or whoever is out there can't sway your perspective. Being "homosexual" isn't a disease or a sin in my eyes. Don't feel like you're a shittier person because of that because well, you're not." I took a deep breath. "I'm also, attracted to men. I realized it when I broke up with my last girlfriend."

I sighed deeply and didn't say a word after that. Neither did Eren, I was hoping he wouldn't anyways. This is how humans open up to one another, and I like it and not only that, I like him. I've already guessed that he'll forget what I've told him once he sobers up. Time will tell won't it?

"Levi, I'm tirrrred." he mumbles.

"Alright kid, it's bed time." I stand up and stand in front of him, holding out my hand afterwards. "I'll help you out. Just this one time though so don't get comfortable with it."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled quietly. His hand met mine and he wobbled as he stood up. I attempted to hold him cautiously and appropriate so he could keep his balance. That didn't last even 10 seconds and he collapses onto my chest and into my arms.

"Are you kidding me? Stand the fuck up Eren." I scolded at him. 

"I-I'm sorry!" 

At some point he managed to get on his own two feet without me assisting him. We kind of just stood there looking at each other for a good period of time. The wind became very chilly and started to speed up, flowing Eren's hair to the side in the most lustful manner. He pursed his lips and looked up at the sky, where the moon disappeared into the dark clouds. There was no light hitting on us except from inside my apartment. Before I could manage hauling us back inside, he wraps his arms my neck and laid his head on my shoulder. 

"Eren, get off of m-"

My words were cut off by him tightening his grip around my neck. It wasn't even an uncomfortable grip. It was more of a secure and protective position to be in. I did what I thought was best and pried him off of me. 

"Lets go to bed." I whispered.

Somehow Eren was able to follow right behind me without stumbling. Right when he steps in I closed the door behind him. 

"Couch is right there. There's ibuprofen in that first cabinet," I pointed out to him, "Water, beer, bunch of other shit is in the fridge. Don't make food until I'm awake. And lastly, don't come in my room." 

He gave a half assed nod and made his way to the couch. He sat down criss-cross and folded his arms.

"Can I have a blanket, sir?" he asked in a soft-tone. 

"Be right back."

I turned around and walked to my room to snatch a blanket from my etcetera closet. I retrieved a pillow along with the blanket and hurried back to where Eren was. I playfully threw them in his face and laughed, shaking his hair like I usually do when I'm messing with him. 

"Don't be mean to me." he pouted and lightly punched my chest. 

I sat down next to him, pulling the blanket over Eren and I. 

"I assume you're a little wide awake now, and possibly sobering up Eren." I told him.

"I'm actually kinda sleepy, and not that drunk anymore." He looked the other way and shifted his position in that direction. "Also...a little nervous."

"Because of me?"

"Y-yeah." 

"Don't be." 

I continued to look in his direction even though he didn't even glance back at me. It didn't take long for him to turn back around and lock his eyes into mine. Now that I see his whole face, I see redness everywhere. His cheeks, forehead, and neck are flushed from embarrassment. I couldn't possibly be doing anything for him to be scared of me or nervous around me. I mean sure I may have a resting bitch face but still. 

I looked down at his lips and noticed he was biting his lower lip. The lower half of my body felt like adrenaline rushed through it and did not want to control itself. I can only fight back so much. 

"Levi..." He said in a very innocent, yet seducing way. "Leviiii." He said again.

Why is he doing this? His facial expressions are not making it any fucking better. My skin tingled, my heart was racing so god damn fast. My erection felt as if it was going to shoot out of my sweatpants at any second. My muscles tensed up and I've never felt this way before. 

"Levv-"

"Fuck it Eren." 

I promise myself I wouldn't allow this to happen. I wouldn't take advantage of him being intoxicated. My personal morals believed I should've waited until he was sober and consented to this. My arousal level was far beyond me, and I lost complete control and forced my strength onto him, pinning him down under me and I aggressively attack his mouth with my mine. Our lips meshed together in the most ethereal way possible. Our tongues swirling around, I could taste every bit of him. The kiss was very rough and sloppy but do you think I cared? I raised his arms up and pinned his hands above his head, making him mine. Eren let out a soft moan into our kiss and that did not make it any better for me. It only made my erection press against his hips even more. I pulled away from our kiss for just a couple of seconds to throw my shirt over my head and onto the floor. He did the same as well and used his now free hands to grab my ass.

"Shit, Eren don't do-"

This time my words were cut off by him pulling my head down back into the very long needed kiss. His tongue felt so amazing against mine. My mind was only processing how skillful his tongue would be on my raging hard member right now. I didn't hold back his hands this time. I allowed him to have access to my ass through my sweatpants. He squeezed both my of cheeks firmly with a strong grip. That only made me moan into our kiss. So long I've needed and wanted this. However, I didn't expect it to be with someone so much younger than me and not a female. I could contrast the two feelings from a woman and man efficiently. I  _need_ Eren. I  _need_ more from this sexy adolescent, pure teenager. I grabbed a fistful of his hair and slightly yanked him away from me. With my other free hand I easily slipped down my sweatpants and out comes my boner through the hole from my boxer shorts. Eren shifted himself to being on all fours in front of me and grabbed hold of my member with his mouth and began to suck and tease the tip of my cock, leaving precum to leak out of the tip. He had no issues licking it up. 

 "Eren..." I moaned his name finally taking a deep breath in and out. "Good boy." 

His eyes met mine again as he put one hand around my cock and he took the whole length into his mouth. I put both of my hands on his head and threaded my fingers into his hair, getting a little grip shifting his mouth in and out of my cock. He deserves to be face fucked, the little tease. Eren began to gag once I shoved it all the way down his throat and I pulled back, letting him catch his breath for a quick second and I shoved it back in harder. I repeated this process to here I saw a decent amount of precum lingering off the side of his lips. I looked at his eyes and noticed they were tearing up a bit from all the continuous gagging. I felt like I was going to shoot cum down his throat any time, I needed to retreat immediately before he swallows my load. Not that I don't want to. I left it in his mouth for a minute as he continued to lick and suck on it. I have to admit, if this is his first time at sucking dick I give him kudos. 

"Eren...I'm going to cum if you don't stop. There's another place I want to use this." I informed him, barely managing to get the words out of my mouth without moaning.

He pulled away and breathed heavily, wiping his tears away and looking up at me.

"I want  _you_ Levi. Please." he pleaded to me.

"Say please Mr. Ackerman." I teased.

"P-please Mr. Ackerman, fuck me." 

I unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his legs, revealing his grey boxers and I pulled those down soon after revealing a decent sized cock. I yanked down past my feet and threw them on the ground. I took one hand and put it over his member and began pumping it, while I used my other hand to smack Eren's ass and forced a finger in his tight little asshole.

"L-Levvii!" He groaned.

I can definitely tell he's never had anything done to his asshole before, which is great for me because I'm his first and I'm claiming him as mine. I pulled my finger out and licked it for a second, lubing it up and shoving it forcefully back into him and at the same time jacking him off at the same time I'm fingering him. 

"Eren.....you're so tight." I said to him. 

His short breaths and his little moans here and there are pleasant to hear and very erotic. I pulled out my finger and released my grip from his cock and crawled on top of him and shifted his legs upwards. 

"I'm going inside now. And I'm not stopping." I warned him.

I used my hand to guide my cock around the entrance of his asshole and I slowly put the very tip in, making him shout my name. This only made me shove the rest in roughly letting me hear the most erotic and beautiful moan I've ever heard in my thirty years of living. I began to thrust harder and harder, pounding against him, on  _my_ couch. I was hitting hard with my hips but I didn't care. I wanted to be rough with him on his first time. My goal was to make him sore and unable to walk hardly at all. 

My movements came to a stop, as I ejaculated into him in under 5 minutes. It's been 5 years. I felt embarrassed but I was so buzzed from earlier it made me not care as much. Our sweaty bodies made the room only hotter and the last thing I remember is me collapsing next to him on the couch and falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come, more kinks, a lot more LONGER sex and Erwin comes home early.


	10. Starlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really surprised people actually like this. Thank you for feedback and kudos, as it's encouraging me to write for you all. :)

**_PREVIEW_ **

 

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

 

 

_ding, ding din din din dong (Marimba iPhone ringtone)_

 

"ZZZZZZ."

 

_din ding din ding dong_

 

"Uhhgg.....what th-"

 

I woke up and slumped my arm down off the couch to get my phone.  _Hanji_ it read on my phone. What the hell is so important?

 

"What the hell do you want?"

"Ummm, I'm outside your door. Give me your keys so Oluo and I can go get your car."

I hung up the phone and yawned. I took a peek at my phone. 12:32 p.m. I sighed, I was hoping to get myself up earlier so I could take Eren home without being caught. This is bad. Really bad. I have a 16 year old half naked on my couch. I remember everything from last night. Everything from the bar scene, Farlan being a pervert, finding Eren at his house having a party, him walking home with me, and the intense make out session.

Fuck, that was the best sex I ever had. With my first male, it felt a lot different. It felt "right." 

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"LEVI, GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING KEYS." I hear Hanji screaming from outside my door.

I glanced over at Eren passed out on my couch. Still fast asleep. Shit, this is going to be awkward when I have to tell him to leave. Sighing deeply, I grabbed my keys off the kitchen table and I turned to walk to my door, unlocked and opened it. 

"Do you realize what time it is?" Hanji asked.

I groaned in response, feeling very nauseous and achy. This is definitely a bad fucking hangover.

"No, I'm sorry Hanji." I shook my hair and rubbed my eyes. 

"Okay, well since I'm such a good friend I'm gonna go get your car for you." she told me and suddenly peered inside my house. "Is someone else over?"

My eyes grew big with guilt and I changed the subject.

"So yeah, bring me the keys back when you get my car. I'll still be here. Bye."

"Wait, who-"

I quickly closed the door and locked it back. I began to sweat pretty bad. Like I explained before, I trust Hanji. It's in my best interest now that I keep him coming over my house a secret. Which reminded me, I need to wake the fucking kid up. I can't have him over here any longer. I vaguely remember him telling me his dad won't be home until tomorrow, so I'm good on that. I lazily made my way over to the couch and stood in front of where he is sleeping. 

"Hey, brat, get up." I whispered.

I gave him a little nudge on his shoulder. Still no response.

"Hey, I said get up. It's almost 1 o'clock. For fucks sake." I said louder, shaking both of his shoulders with both of my hands.

Thankfully his eyes began to open as he stretched his arms in the air and he stretched his legs out. Fuck, he's hot. Eren looks too damn good for words to describe right now. His chocolate-colored hair is all messed up and he's only in his boxers. His teenager body lies before me, and it's so perfect and angelic. My thoughts are going haywire at this point and I can't control my dirty mind. I really want to pound him again and feel his body against mine. 

"Gooood mornin'." Eren said with a smile on his face. "Mr. Ackerman."

"Listen, it's almost 1 o'clock. You need to go home. When Hanji, I mean Ms. Zoe brings me back my keys I'm driving your ass home." I informed him.

"Can I like, wake up first at least? Sheesh be nice to me you old man." He replied.

I sat next to him and I leaned my head back crossing my arms taking all of this bullshit in. I'm pretty sure I've broken about 3 different laws in one night. Do I really honestly care though? It's not as if I raped or him anything. I'm not that low.

"Listen to me. Never, EVER fucking tell anyone you stayed at my house. I could get fired and put in prison. You're underage as fuck and it pisses me off that it's like this." 

He leaned his head on my shoulder and nodded.

"I promise Levi I won't say a word." he replied. 

I draped an arm over him and we both sat there in silence, embracing each others company. It's not as if I want him to leave. However, for my sake, sanity, and future it is. Why couldn't he be a college student? Why am I stuck in this shitty ass situation? 

"U-Um....Levi..?" 

"Hm?" 

"S-so, um....what are we? I mean, what's going to happen between us? This will be hard to forget." he quietly asked me.

"You don't think it is for me?"

I was about to lecture him about how much trouble I could get in and how he could be transferred schools and all of that irrelevant information. I decided to question him as to what he thinks our relationship is at this point.

"What do you mean 'what are we' Eren?" 

He looked the other way and sighed.

"Nothing, forget I even asked that."

"No, tell me. I already established that you can tell me anything." I assured him.

He looked back at me into my eyes. Fuck, those eyes. Those innocent, emerald beautiful fucking eyes. 

"Well, you know..." His voice became shaky. "What do you um...think about.." he paused again. "Think about me?"

"I'd be glad to answer that, once you answer that first about me." 

"Oh come on!" he pouted.

I shook his head full of hair and smirked at him. I can't pour out what I really think about him without knowing what he thinks about me. Fucking hell, why do I sound like a 14 year old girl? 

"Remember Eren, I don't judge." I reassured him for about the 500th time.

"Oh my god, fine!" he growled throwing his hands up in the air for defeat. "How do I put this....well...for starters I like you. I wasn't really sure I was 'gay' until I came across you at Titan Expresso."

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

 

PREVIEW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i WILL finish this chapter, but for now here's a preview. enjoy!


End file.
